Uzukage
zyken: nothing much to say, excapt that i don't own naruto. cause if i did, well why would this be fiction? please review flames will be used to heat my house, i would deeply encourage people to fully read the story before commenting on it ;) otherwise you make yourself look like a fucking retard xXx Chapter Two: Genin exams and Teamwork Iruka was trying to get everyone to calm down, but Kiba and Sakura were making a massve ruckus they demanded the Uzumaki to be dead. "What a drag. Can't you both see that Naruto is stronger then you? Are you trying to get yourselves in deeper water or what?" Shikamaru stated. He was trying to watch the clouds outside from the window, but to no avail. "That baka called the most intellgent kunochi a weakling! I'LL SHOW HIM. JUST LET ME-" Sakura found herself being unable to speak. Her mouth was covered with something furry. It was the Uzumaki's tail. She tried to scream but that only made Naruto hold her mouth shut tighter. "Listen Whoreruno, nobody wants to hear how much you hate ino, or how sexy you think Shino is. Hell, nobody really wants to hear your voice peroid." Naruto began. "I've discovered that I really don't like this place all that much. Is it because the unlimiter erased the mental block on me? Probably. Is it because Kurama and Sasuke-sensei educated me on how corrupt and hypocritical the village is. Most surely. I'm probably gonna have to deal with the council at some point in time. Oh, but those grese monkeys won't know what hit them." Naruto did an evil smile showing his sharp fangs. Sakura panackied. She was trying to curse Naruto out. "Oh shut the fuck up." Naruto said. "ENOUGH!." Iruka said using the infamous big head no justu. "Lets just begin these exams and be done with it." "I want to talk with naruto though." ''He thought. "First up. Inuzuka Kiba and Inuzuka Naruto." The orange haired jinchuriki grinned. "Let me show you a true heir to the Inuzuka." Naruto began. He wiped some blood from his bitten thumb, did some handseals and... "'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" A puff of smoke, and everyone sees a small fox slightly bigger then Akamaru on top of Naruto's head. "You ready Kurama?" Naruto asked. She nodded. The two preformed handseals in conjustion with eachohter. Knowing where this was going Kiba and Akamaru did the same. '''"Jujin Bunshin." '''There were two indetical copies of Naruto and Kiba now and nearly impossible to tell apart with '''Shikyaku now in effect. "You really think you can best me at my own techniques?" Kiba snorted.Gatsuga he and Akamaru began to spin toawrds the two Naruto's. Naruto just stood there without a given damn in the world. He waited until they got close to him as possible. Both Naruto simply kicked the Kibas back. Kiba got up holding his nose. "You'll pay for this you little shit." Without caring about Akamaru, he decided to preform a Tsuga again, Naruto kicked him at the last moment. This kick was a little stronger then the last. Making Kiba take a few seconds to get himself togeather. "Gatenga." Naruto said rotating in a buzzsaw like shape along with Kurama. They dove in for the kill and suceried the victory. "Winner. Inuzuka Naruto." Iruka said amazed at Naruto's growth. Naruto grabbed his headband and left the acadmey. "Where are you going?!" Sakura shouted. Naruto snorted. "I got what I came here for. I have no need to be in this place any further." "Hey Naruto, come back here at the same time. Team assements will be given. Would you like me to treat you with some ramen later on?" Naruto did his famous genuine smille. "Sure. It will be delightful." xXx Kohona Town Alleys (1500) While walking in the streets of Kohona, Naruto noticed a cardboardbox following him. "Who the fuck are you." Naruto said annoyed at the box. "Exited you have seen through my stealth procedures. My name is Sarutobi Konohamaru boss." Naruto twitched his eye. "Boss?" "Yes. I believe you are the only person capable of teaching me to become the sixth Hokage!" "Why number six?" Questioned Naruto, fox ears twitching. Konohamaru smilled. "Because you'll be fifth." Naruto smilled. "Being Hokage is for loosers and chumps. Hell being a shinobi for Kohona is retarted in itself." "It is? Konohamaru said surprised. "After I travel the world and see the entire shinobi world and what it has to offer or when I feel like it, I am going to rule my rightful village as the Shodai Uzukage. " Konohamaru eyes brightned. "Can I become the Naidaime after you?" "If you wish such a thing." Naruto replied. "How old are you by the way?" "Just turned six." Naruto got an evil laugh. "Then I suppose you wouldn't be attracted to THIS!" Konohamaru was confused for a while, until after the smoke disappeared he seen a female version of Naruto nearly naked. He had a nose bleed. "First order of buisness. Peform and master the Oiroke no Jutsu!" xXx Ramen Ichiraku (1830) "So, how are you liking Kohona?" "I lothe it" Nauto quickly replied. Iruka knew Naruto would probably move back to his mothers birthpace eventually. He didn't blame him though. "Kurama wans me to be a hero. And I intend to do just that." Naruto started. "I am going to travel the world someday" Iruka smilled. "Before you become Uzukage?" "Yes." Naruto nodded. "Apparently my village was very young, there wasn't even an official ruler of the place because everyone was strong and wise. Their mysterious wipeout is a never ending condrum." Naruto took a handfull of ramen and gobbled it up. "I know how you feel Naruto. But when you leave, let me know. I am coming with you." "Thanks, dad." xXx Kohona Acadmey 1200 Naruto was waiting for the team assignments. Everyone was advoiding him for one reason or another. It was quite pathetic. "And now it's time for team assignment. Horray that I don't have to deal with some of you ever again. So lets hurry this process up." "Team one, Kaziuno Mikura, Futon Markel..." Iruka trailed off. While he was busy calling teams, Naruto decided to take out a scroll that Sasuke had given him on taijustu. First was the basic taijustu style most shinobi know the Assei, the second was special taijustu from the Uchiha Clan. The Uchiate. The Uchiate was really useful in special Kenjustu techniques. "Hey dobe, what is in that scroll?" Kiba asked Naruto. "Special taijustu." Naruto murmured. "Well let me see it." Naruto chuckled. "As if." "Team 7" Iruka began. "Inuzuka Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba." Naruto snorted. Kiba did an anime fall and Sakura nearly passed out. "And why not? You are not a real Inuzuka you-" Naruto slammed the scroll down on the desk and removed his goggled and stared at Kiba in the eye. The Inuzuka backed down. "Great. I am stuck with that demon". Sakura thought shaking. After calling out four more teams Iruka finished. "And this concludes the teams. Please wait for your respective sensei." It would be about two hours before Team 7's sensei would show up. When he did there was a trap of kunai heading directly in his path. "My first impression. You all are idiots." He said follow me on rooftop. Naruto did a sushin courtsey of Sasuke, Kiba and Sakura had to walk. "So how about we introduce ourselves?" "Can you go first sensei?" Sakura asked. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like...well many things. I dislike...well just a few things. My hobbies..I have lots of hobbies. My dreams....I dream all the time." "All we learned was his name." The three new genin thought annoyed. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba. I like dogs, and hot babes only suitable for the Alpha Male. I dislike blond hared freaks of nature. My dream is to fuck the hottest bitches in the world, and become the best Inuzuka in history of course." Kiba said while petting an appaluding Akamaru. "My name is Haruno Sakura. Well I like.." Sakura thinks about her knight in shining armor she blushes and giggles. "I dislike Naruto and Ino-pig." She sticks her tounge out. "My hobbies are." She once again thinks about her knight in shining armor she blushes and giggles. "And my dreams are.." thinks about her knight in shining armor she blushes and giggles but this time passes out. "Oh for the love of..." "My name is Inuzuka Naruto. I like animals, ramen, training, and pulling pranks. I hate Kohona and nearly everyone in it, those who harm my loved ones, and those who have no honnor. My hobbies are mastering and improving techniques, and pulling pranks on assholes. My dream is to become the future Uzukage and most powerful shinobi of all time." Kakashi nodded. "So I have an Inuzuka asshole, a pink haired banshee, and a young one with potential. Hmm, the style of that hair, that attitude, and that proficenty in fuinjustu.....Well anyway, meet back up here in exactly eight o'clock sharp. And don't eat breakfast either." Naruto simply snorted and began to walk away. "Hey Inuzuka-San, please come here for a moment." Kakashi said. Naruto was a bit thrown off at the "san" sufix. "Yes Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "I wanted to teach you this." Kakashi said as his hand begin to form an orb made purely of chakra. "Another one of your fathers prized techniques, the Rasengan." Kakashi smiled beneth his mask. "He never did finish it properly though, but I believe you can." Naruto eyes lit up as he activated his Ryukagan and took note of the Justu's properties and chakra control. xXx Kohona Training Feild #12 0800 Once again Kakashi would be late, Naruto figured this and decided to catch on some sleep ignoring his stupid teammates. He didn't listen and ate a well coked ramen breakfast that morning. He finally showed up though it was almost afternoon. "Okay all. This is the real test to becoming a genin. Are you ready?" "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled. "What do you mean? We became genin yesterday." Kiba said. "That was only a test to see if you had the potential." Kakashi corrected. "Here is the real test with a sixty perent fail rate. There are two bells those that sucessfully recieve them will pass. The other will fail and not eat lunch." Kiba and Sakura groaned. "Ready? Go!" Kiba and Sakura run for cover, but Naruto stayed put. "Not hiding?" Kakashi said as he pulled out his favorite book. "Not my style." Naruto shrugged. xXx Naruto's training was going amazing by this point in time. One of the abilities of the Senju clans Kesshogan, the unlimiter pretty much clarified that Naruto could be in his 50's but still learn things as fast and easy as he did in his 12 year old self. He had been practicing with his Ryukagn with the addation of clones, this made it that Naruto would fully develop and master the basic Ryukgan possibly before the Chunin exams or about five months. He mostly used Shadow Clones to train his eyes while practicing with his already known techniques on hand and trying to develop more cool deprived techniques from them. He had been practicing with the Rasengan and liking the amount of potential that this technique carries. But the amount of chakra control was killing him even though he could preform it, he needed the assistance of a clone. Naruto figured that in about a week or so his chakra control would be great enough where he wouldn't need a clones help. Sasuke was teaching him some katon, Doton, and raiton techniques as well as sharingan tips. He was learning Futon, and Suiton in the scrolls his father and mother have left him. "There is only so much I can teach you Naruto." Sasuke started. "Perhaps you should ask that beuatiful Hyuga girl for some assistance. I can tell she likes you." Naruto blushed but Sasuke was right. There was only so much Sasuke could teach him about a doujustu concidering he really only knows one fifth of it. Luckily Kurama, as part of the Jyuubi was there to educate him on it. But he also wanted some human advice. "Perhaps I shall. Hinata is one of the very few people who actually treated me like I was worth something anyway." Speaking of Kurama, Naruto had talked to her regarding her powers. "I want to use your power, but I don't even know the full potential of mine yet." Naruto mused. "I want to firstly master my Kekkei Genkai you gave me, then my Inuzuka techniques as I am their clans sucessor, and then my signature Kage Bushin technique after that. Then I want to master my Zanpackto and so forth. I am not ready for your power yet." Kurama smiled. "I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD SAY THIS." The Namikaze blinked. "Y-You're not mad?" Kurama chuckled. "NOPE IF ANYTHING THIS JUST PROVES HOW WISE YOU REALLY ARE. I AM GOING TO TELEUNGE YOU, BUT FOR NOW YOU SHOULD STICK TO YOUR GRANTED POWERS AND FOCUS ON GETTING STRONG ENOUGH TO COLLECT THE BIJUU AND MAKE ALL OF US ONE AGAIN. ONLY THEN WILL I DEEM YOU STRONG ENOUGH TO BE WORTHY OF USING THE BIJUU CHAKRA. YOU CAN STILL SUMMON ME THOUGH." "I accept this challenge." Naruto said with a strong face. xXx End Chapter List of Stuff: Kuchiyose no Jutsu/'''Summoning Jutsu: (supplementary, Rank-C) The Summoning Technique is a space–time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to transport animals or people across long distances instantly.Before an animal summoning can be performed, a prospective summoner must first sign a contract with a given species.4 The contract comes in the form of a scroll, on which the contractor uses their own blood to sign their name and place their fingerprints and once signed it is valid even after the contractors death as long as the contract itself remains intact.56 After this they need only offer an additional donation of blood on the hand they signed the contract with, mould their chakra with hand seals and then plant the hand they signed the contract with at the location they wish to summon the creature.7 The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. Once summoned, the animal can perform a task or help the user in battle. The summon is not required to help the user, and may be more of a hindrance than an ally. In addition, summons are able to summon their summoner. They may also wear a forehead protector, suggesting a loyalty to only one village. Summoning can serve as a base for other techniques, as is the case with Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique and Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance. '''Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu/Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu: (rank-A) This technique is essentially a massive version of the Shadow Clone Technique. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a kinjutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user. Naruto learned the technique from the scroll of forbidden seals.Few people are able to use this technique effectively, due to the large amount of chakra it consumes. However, this weakness is not an issue to Naruto, due to his massive chakra reserves. Having such reserves allows him to create hundreds of clones while maintaining a decent supply of chakra in each one. This technique is also used by Naruto to train quickly, since all the clones share their experiences with Naruto, but it causes extreme fatigue with repeated use. Kage Shuriken no Jutsu/Shadow Shuriken Technique: (offensive, rank-c) It's a simple technique where two shuriken, like the Fuma Shuriken, are piled one onto another and thrown simultaneously. However, depending on the way it's used, it can prove its absolute efficiency. The trick is to somehow draw the enemy's attention towards the upper shuriken. Then, they have to deal with the path of the lower, unnoticed shuriken. However, if the enemy notices both shuriken, the technique ends up losing all of its efficiency. Jujin Bunshin/Man Beast Clone (rank-D) A modified version/mix of the Transformation Technique and clone technique, which is unique to the Inuzuka clan, allows a canine-user to transform their animal companion into a perfect copy of themselves. When combined with the Four Legs Technique, the user and the animal become virtually impossible to tell apart, since both act equally animalistic. Like any transformation, the technique can be broken by identifying and attacking the animal, thus dispelling the transformation. This technique is often followed by the Fang Passing Fang. Tsuga/Passing Fang: The user spins at a ferocious speed and delivers many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The damage it can inflict on a human target can be extremely damaging, as it can readily tear through thick tree branches and chakra reinforced earth wall; all of which with a radius thicker than the user itself.23 This attack is done alone but it can be done with a partner, making it more effective. Gatsuga/ Fang Passing Fang: The user and their ninken partner spin at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough to drill through stone. This attack can be done alone. Gatenga/Fang Rotating Fang The user and their ninken partner roll at a ferocious speed in a buzz-saw like shape, and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. Oiroke no Jutsu/Sexy Technique: A variant of the Transformation Technique, the Sexy Technique transforms the user into a naked woman, or in a bikini, typically with seductive posture. Naruto uses this technique to distract or win over men, with all successful attempts causing an exaggerated nosebleed by the victim, while Konohamaru uses it to impress Naruto. Sennen Goroshi/One Thousand Years of Death A very simple technique with an overly dramatic name, One Thousand Years of Death is little more than inserting one's index and middle fingers (similar to the Tiger hand seal) into the opponent's bottom, causing constipation, pain and/or embarrassment. It has no effect on unconscious targets. Witnesses that see the technique react oddly (Temari blushes, Pakkun questions if it's really a technique, and Gamakichi shows a look of disappointment),2 while those who have used or experienced the technique show great fear in it being used on them. Rasengan (Chakra-A, Controll-A, Rank-A) The Rasengan is a powerful A-rank technique invented by the Fourth Hokage, which he created by observing the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato spent three years developing the Rasengan; his plan was to take the shape transformation of one's chakra to the "highest possible point" and then combine it with his chakra's nature affinity, creating a jutsu that did not need the aid of time-consuming hand seals to control. He died before he could accomplish this, but on shape transformation alone, the Rasengan is still a very useful, powerful, and difficult jutsu to learn and master. The Rasengan does not require any hand seals to use, relying only on the chakra control of the user. Once it is complete, it becomes self-sustaining, which does not give the Rasengan a definite limit like the Chidori. The compacted nature and moving speed of the chakra allows the Rasengan to grind into whatever it comes in contact with to inflict major damage. This tends to launch the target backward after being hit or, if the target is lying on the ground or being launched to the ground, the destructive force is enough to form a crater. In an anime filler arc, Naruto was able to somehow throw the Rasengan into a wall, making it a mid-range projectile technique. Suiton: Uzuho/Water Release: Whirlpool Technique (Chakra-C, Controll-B, Rank-C) One of Naruto's first techniques created to honnor his family. This technique creates a whirlpool out of water. Depending on the amount of chakra, the whirlpool can range from a few inches to several yards wide and high. Masters of this technique can create mutiple whirlpools at once, and fire them simoustaniusly. The whirlpool itself traps anything it manages to get ahold of and cotiunesly deals damage untill the attack fases out, or the target frees themselves. Uzumaki Fuinjustu: Keiyaku Fuin/Uzumaki Sealing technique: Contract Seal (Chakra-B, Controll-S, Rank-A)This dangerous sealing technique allows a member of the Uzumaki clan to strip their opponent of their chakra. To do this, they first must make physical contact with their target, placing the seal on them. Then, when the target next uses it's chakra, not only does it fail, it turns the chakra used into chains of chakra that then connect to the user's body. These chakra chains are intangible and non-removable by normal means. After this, the chakra of the target is drained out totally and sealed within the user's body. Naruto explains that there is a way to undo this technique before the chakra of the target is drained (because after the target is drained, it is irreversible), but it involves the target having to have knowledge of the technique itself and knowing the reverse technique. Magen: Nise hyōji shuhō/'''Demonic Illusion: false Viewing Technique A genjustu that causes the Target to believe that the user is using one of thier justu. In reailty, the user is behind the target waiting to strike them out should they make an opening. '''Magen: Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu/Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique This jutsu changes the appearance of a nearby object or area in order to disorient the opponent. Magen: Nijū Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu/Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique This jutsu places another illusion on top of a previous illusion created by the user. If and when the target dispels the first illusion, they will not realize that a second is in place. Assei/Iron Fist (Fighting Style, Rank-C/A) The Iron Fist was a style most shinobi used and was based on early forms of Tae Kwon Do. The Iron Fist had Five Degrees. The First degree taught basic katas and how to punch and kick. The second degree taught basic katas as well as jumping attacks. The third degree taught advanced katas as well as how to incorporate melee and projectile weapons into combat. The fourth degree taught advanced katas as well as how to incorporate ninjutsu into attacks. The fifth degree taught master katas as well as incorporating genjutsu into attacks. Uchiate/Uchiha fist (Fighting Style, Rank-B/A) The Uchiate style was much more refined than the Iron Fist style. The Uchiate Style was based more on Aikido, the art of misdirection. As the Uchiha clans signature fighting style, this style was especially useful with incorporating the sharingan, all forms of jutsus, and swords into its style. The tenth through eighth tiers taught basic katas as well as kicks and punches. The seventh through fifth tiers taught joint locks as well as dodging techniques. The fourth through second tiers taught weapon techniques while the first tier taught how to attack pressure points. All tiers of the Uchiate style incorporated genjutsu and ninjutsu into its attacks. The Unlimiter: One of the Kessogans main hidden abilities and thus the Ryukagan's abilities as well. When activated the Kessogan "rewires" the bodies genes to remove the maximum limits on body strength, mental knowledge, and chakra levels. In other words, there's no limit to how far someone can go. Where other shinobis' growth begins to slow down as they get older, helders of the Kessogan will keep growing (power/knowledge wise; not height wise) as fast as a kid would. They can learn anything or get as strong as they want, assuming they put the effort into it. A built in filtration and systematic amnesia process scrubs out unnecessary information after something is learned, preventing information overload and refining the final 'product' of whatever is learned. This does NOT speed up the growth or learning process. It simply keeps them from ever slowing down and/or refines the final piece of knowledge. They still have to work just as hard as anybody else, addationaly the unlimiter can only be activated when the Ryukagan is. A secret abilitly of the Taifugan. The ability to share knowledge with someone they make eye contact with. This allows the user to share the knowledge they have gained from something to another and vise verse. The longer the eye contact the two have the greater the understanding the other gains in what is being shared. With this a user is able to share the inner workings of a jutsu, the way an opponenet fights, a battle strategy, or even what they have learned throughout their lifetime. Like with the other two abilities, higher users are able to transfer large amounts of knowledge without eye contact. Thus only needing to touch the person or if the eyes are transplanted into another. I know some of the single doujustu abilities conflict eachother, but because of Natural selection, the thing that benefits Naruto the most. For example even though the Taifugan will remember every detail the Kessogan's unlimiter will erase unessary clusterfuck to keep from brainware but if Nauto concertraits he will remember. ow a lot of you are going to complain about naruto having this much power when i said so early, just think about earlier, one he knows the scret of the kage bushin, two he knows the screat of mindscape training (which one hour in the real world equals twelve hours spent in there which is worth about a days training), and a doujustu that when MASTERED will literly let him do anything, godlike is him already having mastery over thirty kekkei genkai or being strong as the four hokage combined before team 7 introduction, naruto is nowhere godlike at all with just what? a couple of bishin and inuzuka techniques and spin offs, a few elemental justu and fuinjustu and a little bit of kenjustu he barley started on mastering his eyes yet so calm down also, just because naruto thinks a girl is cute or whatever doesn't mean he likes or fall in love with her >.> thats just naruto's personailty for you i am not really fond of kohona, so yeah the entire village will be bashed from time to time ' '''if you can't handle a badass god naruto, and kohona bashing then press the little x on the top of this page ' '''yawns, next chapter going to the wave and to start that arc and frankly no, i don't have enough time or the patience, to explain every fucking technique naruto is going to learn, exspacially the variants and stuff he already knows in canon. because in this fanfiction, naruto will be learning a whole fucking lot of techniques 'copy ninja kakashi knows 1,000 justu? he won't have shit on naruto '